A New Adventure- Adopted and Continued
by Tempest96
Summary: "Hold on Fullmetal!" Roy screamed. This couldn't be happening! what was happening? FemEd, rated M for later goodness. XD. Who will win the heart of a fair maiden in the end? I actually adopted this from 2nddegreelove, she and I are good friends so she said I could continue it whenever and however I wanted.


"Riza, before I open my eyes would you PLEASE tell me that I wasn't kidnapped by a psychotic alchemist who decided to alchemically change me into a girl." Ed asked hoping that the whole thing had been a strange, and weird dream, and that the soprano voice coming from her lips was just some sort of illusion received from a concussion or a fight.

"Sorry Ed, you already know the answer to that question so I'm going to be completely frank with you. Yes you are a girl. Yes Mustang did hit on you. And before you even ask, there is no known way to change you back, because you killed the only mad man out there with the knowledge of doing so." Riza said at to the blonde in a no-nonsense tone.

"Geez Riza, you could of coated it a little bit for the poor kid couldn't ya? I mean, even though the scientist gave him a few inches, he did take away the poor kids balls. That has to be somewhat dramatizing..." Maes said, along with a vigorously nodding Mustang playing the role of sidekick.

"Damn," Ed exclaimed, opening his eyes, "this really sucks then, doesn't it." He said sitting up on the couch that he had been deposited on. Looking down at himself he couldn't help but let out a sigh, _at least __I'm not bad looking. _He thought to himself, it might seem shallow to some other people that that would be the first thought to pump into his head, but honestly he had just lost his balls and became a woman. Not that being a woman was bad by any means, but he had to look at the positive things first. And if sounding like a shallow man, whilst in a woman's body, was the way to cushion the blow, then so be it.

" So, umm, question. Why am I not wearing any clothes?" Ed dead-panned, turning to look at the men present in the room, holding the thin white sheet closer to his/her body.

"Well, ummm, ya, ya see Ed... we couldn't really find any clothes that could fit your new stature." Roy began nervously, "Nothing of Riza's was, umm, able to fit you considering your new bust size, and any of mine or Hughes' clothes were so big that they would likely fall off of you if you were to stand. So, we thought, umm, that we would wait until you were awake, so , that, Riza could get your measurements."

"My what?"

"Umm, Riza, why don't you take it from here."

"Alright. Well, Ed now that you're a woman you can't just got buy clothes of the rack like when you were a man. Since each woman's body is different from the next, there are more varieties in cut and size to choose from. By having measurements of your bust, waist and hips it'll be easier for you to choose clothing." Riza said, holding up her hand in a lecturing way.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." Ed commented, looking contemplative.

"You okay Ed? You seem to be taking this awfully well." Maes asked concerned for the young blonde.

"Yeah, I'm just distracted I suppose. I'm trying to figure out how that lunatic did this to me."

"Well don't worry! We've sent a research team to go and look at the church were you were found. Hopefully they can shed some life on who the man was."

"WHAT! You sent researchers from _the State_ to investigate into this case already! Did you tell them that I was involved in any way?! Because if you did that would mean that they know what has happened, and that they are going to take me away to some lab and do all kinds of prodding experiments and explore me in ways that even I haven't had a chance to check out yet."

With those words both Riza and Maes blushed in embarrassment, while Roy passed out from a massive bloody nose.

"Good lord Ed! You can't talk like that anymore it's too improper!"

"Don't worry Riza! I'll only use my new-found powers for good!" Ed said winking, throwing up a peace sign.

* * *

Just so you know the owner of the previous chapters and I are good friends, and she told me that I could continue this story if I wanted to.

Thanks!

~Tempest


End file.
